Our Future
by LeeAnnP
Summary: Will and Sonny have a talk about their future


Having just put Ari to bed, Will is sitting on the couch, waiting for Sonny to come home from Club TBD. After the whole thing yesterday with Paul, Derrick and Zoey, it was going to be nice having, what he hoped to be, a nice quiet night home with Sonny.

Thinking back on the last six months, he cringed . He knew whose fault it all was. It started with his obcession with getting his mom to back off Abby and continued to turn into the major train wreck his life became. If he could take back all that happened he would, in a heart beat. His brief fling with Paul, which he should never have done. His reasons of being flattered that someone like Paul would find him attractive he quickly realized , while might be partially true, was his way of making it ok...and it wasn't . Not by a long shot.

He needed to stop going over and over it in his head. Grandma Marlena said as much on many occasions that he and Sonny went to her to start to heal their marriage. She made him lay everything out there. What he did, why he did it, his attempts to try and make it ok failed miserably and she called him..on all of it. Wouldn't let him get away with anything which is what he had needed. She had always told him she would watch over him. It was just too bad he didn't talk to her sooner. All of this could have been avoided.

The key turning in the lock snapped him out of his sad and dark thoughts. It was over and done and he needed, no they needed, to move on and this was just the biggest step. He had spoken to his grandma about it. Asking if she thought this was the right time. She had told him, if he was serious about this and one hundred percent committed to his marriage that this, and the process it would take, would help it further cement, in Sonny's mind and heart that Will was in this for the long haul and would do nothing more to jeopardize their marriage.

Will took a deep breath and looked as the man of his dreams, love of his life and , let's admit it, saver of his soul pretty much walked in the apartment. Yeah, ok so he was waxing poetic tonight, so sue him. His husband was hot, kind, loving , loyal and the most amazing person Will knew. Let's just see how this goes...he thought to himself. He smiled and said " Hey Babe. How was work? Busy as usual?"

" Yeah, pretty much." Sonny closes and puts the chain on the door " T wanted some extra hours and I wanted to be home here with you and Ari so it was a win, win. Did she go done ok for you? She was a little fussy earlier today."

"Yeah she went down fast. The trip to the park really tired her out and the sledding? I think we will have to do that a lot..she loved it!"

"You're telling me? Who was the one that had to keeping running back up the hill with her and slide back down while you taped the whole thing? I was exhausted by the fourth time but she kept wanting more." Sonny chuckles as he taked off his coat and hangs it in the closet.

Sonny continues to the kitchen and opens the fridge for a bottle of water. He motions to Will who nods, so he grabs two, then walks to the couch, hands Will his and sits right next to him. Throwing his leg over one of Will's as he gets comfortable.

"So..what's up Will? You said you wanted to talk when I got home." Opening the bottle Sonny takes a long drink. All the while looking at Will. Will leans back a little to get a better look at Sonny. Not moving Sonny's leg from his, in fact he puts both hands on Sonny's leg and takes a deep breath.

"Ok so I have been thinking and please don't say you thought you smelled something burning...it wasn't funny the first time you said it." They both chuckle remembering that time.

Sonny, trying to look innocent and insulted and failing miserably says "Would I say that? No I don't think so mister. Go on please..I am a captive audience." He looks at Will's hands pinning his leg in place and grins.

"Alright so anyway I had this idea and I wanted your opinion on it. It's a big decision and we need to talk about it."

"Ok Will what is it? Nothing bad I hope?"

"No I think it's good, great in fact." Will nervously smooths his hand down Sonny's pant leg from thigh to knee over and over while looking Sonny in the eye.

"Alright...sooooo... what?" Sonny quirks and eyebrow at Will and grins at him.

Will reaches and grabs one of Sonny's hands and starts to play with his fingers. "Well here is the thing...umm for most of our time together you have been the one taking care of me, helping me, then Ari. dealing with all the Gabi and Nick garbage. Then the whole Paul thing." Will winces but continues. "You always put us first and I felt it was time that we do something for you , something you have always wanted to do but haven't done yet. I am probably making no sense and screwing it all up." Will huffs in aggrivation. "But I wanted to get this right so I am going to just go for it!"

Sonny squeezes his hand and smiles. That gives Will the courage he needs to continue.

Will moves Sonny's leg aside and stands up. He walks to their desk and pulls a file out of the drawer. Sitting back down next to Sonny he places the file in Sonny's lap but puts his hand on top of it. "Now I need you to know, before you read what is in here that I want to do this. I am NOT suggesting it out of guilt or anything like that. This is something I really want. Go ahead and read it and take your time." He removes his hand. Sonny looks down at the file, then up at Will. Then back down and slowly opens the file.

Sonny's head whips up and he looks at Will after reading a few lines. "Sonny just keep going...please."

Sonny once again looks at the papers he has and continues to read. Every once in a while he looks at Will and Will nods in encouragement with a smile...half delighted and half scared at what Sonny's reaction will be.

Finally Sonny slowly closes the file, leaving his hand on top and slowly moving it back and forth..deep in thought. Will continues to sit and watch Sonny. Not wanting to rush this. He has learned to have a lot more patience in the last few months. Which he knows wasn't always the case and turned out to be very detrimental .

After a long while Sonny sighs, then looks over at Will. Slowly his beautiful smiles appears.

"Will are you...?"

"Sonny I told you before you started reading that , that I was. What do you think..would you want to...I mean is this something you'd...?"

"Will stop worrying. This is amazing what you are suggesting. I can tell you did a lot of research. You have web sites and ..well you know what's in that file. Do you think we are ready for this?"

"Sonny, I spoke to Grandma Marlena, she assured me that if I was sure and committed one hundred percent to us...and I am! That this would be fine. We can do this..I WANT to do this...do you?'

"I don't think it's going to be easy but I do..I do want to do this!."

Sonny reaches over and places his hand on Will's cheek. Looking deep into his eyes, he leans in for a kiss so full of love, need, wonder that it brings tears to both their eyes.

Pulling back, reluctantly Sonny asks "How soon do we need to fill these out? I mean can it wait til tomorrow? We both have the day off and right now I just really want to be with you ." He slowly smiles at Will and gets a beautiful one in return. "Yeah, we can fill the paperwork out tomorrow. That'll be fine. You do know it might take a while right? I mean it may not happen for a few months or longer. Is that ok with you?"

"Will , whenever it happens it will be the right time and amazing. Come on, let's go cuddle." He winks at Will and they stand and head towards to bedroom, turning off lights , making sure Ari is covered and comfortable as they go. Sonny stops and places the file on the kitchen table , takes out the papers and puts them on top. He looks down at them one more time before he leads Will into their bedroom and closes the door.

Now..if there happened to be a way for someone to go to the kitchen table and look at the papers, this is what they would see.

FINDING A SURROGATE

:)


End file.
